


Always Results in Colorful Explosions

by DigitalMoriarty



Series: Shouldn't Be But Is Anyway [2]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM (sort of), Because aging up characters is a wonderful thing, Drabbles, Everyone is at least in high school, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I take gleeful liberties with things, Laughing all the while, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: Theirs was a relationship which might never be normal by the standards around them but that doesn't mean it wasn't a hell of a lot of fun.





	1. Not About to Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are the smut fics that go along with Smoking In A Fireworks Factory. I figured I would post them because why the hell not? They're not connected unless otherwise noted.

There is exactly one reason they are doing what they're currently doing. It is Will's birthday and underneath the marshmallow soft and puppy loyal exterior there is a kinky soul lurking. And if said kinky soul wants to see his lookalike boyfriends makeout? Well, it's his birthday and they've done a lot worse for his sake.   
  


It feels so different. Will is small and usually pliant and fits perfectly in whichever pair of arms wrap him up. They are both taller and used to kissing Will who always takes a bit of pleasant coaxing and okay this is not their first time doing this (What can they say? What Will wants in the bedroom, Will gets.) but they still bump noses and teeth and grumble at each other before Mike pulls Richie's glasses off and they remember how they fit together.   
  


Will's soft sigh is somehow both barely audible and like a spark of electricity along their spines and Richie doesn't even bite back when Mike nips him sharply, just shoves his hands up under Mike's stupid nerdy t-shirt, raking his nails along now bare skin.   
  


Mike nips him again and then shoves him onto his back, and Richie isn't about to let him be on top, so he finds the leverage he needs and flips their positions and the sounds Will always makes when he's getting just what he wants are more than enough to keep them going.   
It is not enough to keep them from their regular bickering though. The world could end and Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler would still be bickering in the afterlife.   
  


"Fuck you Richie."   
"Not into that thanks but I know Will's always up for it."   
  


"You bastard."   
"Aww poor Richie, don't like when other people use your tricks?"   
  


The words come between bites and kisses and clothing being shoved off and they both mostly keep their eyes closed. Will might like watching, but it's kinda creepy seeing what looks almost like yourself.   
  


They keep going, rougher with each other than they'd ever be with Will, until Will sighs "Oh, you're both so pretty."   
  


And from anyone else that word would have them bristling, but Will means it, and it's the cue (like it always is, Will's easy to predict if you've known him for as long as Mike has or has ferreted out his tells like Richie has) to move and shift and pull him between them and this they are used to.   
  


Usually it's one or the other of them (homework or the arcade for Richie to continue his obnoxious conquest of the score boards or the Other Gaming Group for Mike (the Other Gaming Group is completely inferior and Mike's continued presence is largely to accumulate a list of what Not To Do) but they've done this together often enough that it's not awkward (well, not more awkward then this sort of thing is by default).   
  


And despite their bickering, Mike and Richie do work well together when they have a shared purpose. Especially when that shared purpose involved Will (as more than one bully and monster had discovered).   
  


When Will is aching and exhausted and so obviously happy that he's practically glowing, they curl up on either side of him. Mike and Richie actually find themselves sharing a smile as Will shifts and wriggles and gets himself settled, somehow tangled with both of them.   
  


"Love you. Give me the best presents."   
  


Will's voice is sleepy and sweet and Richie tells him "Of course I give you the best presents, I'm amazing," and Mike tells him "Love you too Will" and both men are tired enough themselves that they opt for sleep instead of further bickering.   
  


And warm and safe between them, Will falls asleep smiling.   



	2. Teamwork Makes Everything Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is for people who aren't me.

There were three places they worked well together. Killing monsters, protecting Will from the _horde_ of things that appeared to want to do horrible things to him, and this.   
  
"Ah!"   
"Shhh, shhhh we've got you."   
"For fucks sake, we did this six hours ago, how does he need this much prep?"   
"If you don't want to do it-"   
"Shut the fuck up Mike, I won the coin toss."   
"Mmmm…"   
"There you go Will, just relax. We'll take good care of you."   
  
Will's eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed and he looked _gorgeous_ , stretched out on the bed with his wrists bound to the headboard. His moans, for now at least, were quiet, although Richie's clever fingers coaxed higher cries from him, which were quickly silenced by Mike's kisses. He writhed a bit, likely wanting his hands free to bury in their hair, to hurry them along but he hadn't said the word which would get him immediately free (he had tested it a couple of times and only ever needed it once) so all that really happened was Richie teasing him ("Honestly calm down. You're acting like we _won't_ fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow.") and Mike tangling their fingers together and kissing his cheeks. It was an easy push-pull between Richie's teasing and dirty talk and Mike's soothing and promises. (When Mike won the coin flip,his promises got filthier and Richie's touch got more gentle. Either way, Will ended up bruised and happy)   
  
It seemed like it took forever for Richie to decide he was ready (a forever of touch and sudden stops in favor of nips to his thighs or licks to his cock until Mike reached over and yanked his hair to get him back on task) and then Mike's untying him and Will makes a soft, confused noise which turned into a sharp gasp of pleasure as he's pulled up and around and back and he's safely trapped between them, Mike's hands stroking his sides, nails gently scratching his chest, kisses sweet and brief, while Richie pressed into him, achingly slow (Because he knows Will wants _fast_ with him and the slowness drives him mad) and his teeth biting sharply into his neck and hands bruising his hips and it is so _good_ .   
  
The tiniest sliver of Will's mind that is _not_ thoroughly occupied with trying to process the flood of sensation brought on by being the focus of two men determined to shove him into the warm realm of sobbing pleasure and limp exhaustion, wonders if they realize that they get more gentle with each other in times like this, realize that joint purpose makes them express their appreciation for each other.   
  
"Richie making you feel good sweetheart?"   
"Mmmm, want _more_ ."   
"I know. And he'll give you more, you just have to be patient."   


"Hush Will. Can't leave too many bruises or Mike won't have any room left. And we both know he likes leaving them as much as I do."  
  
The last comment that the tiny sliver offers before it's buried under everything else, is that they're both _evil_ , Richie's hand coming over to stop him from coming like he so desperately wants to, murmuring "Not until Mike has his turn." before pushing him forward into Mike's arms and flopping back to enjoy his afterglow for a moment before helping out Mike.


	3. Exceeds Expectations

Will didn't expect… any of this okay? If you had told him at thirteen "Hey, you're going to be dating Mike and also a guy who is basically Mike's not-quite-evil twin and you're going to shoot monsters in the face and have _so much sex_ " he would have thought you were lying and being mean about it too.

  
And yet here he is, freshly scrubbed of monster bits (because he wasn't _actually_  a damsel in distress thank you. Or if he was, at least he was a damsel in distress with a shotgun and a trench knife.) and whining as Mike pants and shoves him over to Richie, who smirks and asks "Up for more?" as if he doesn't already know exactly what the answer to that question _always_  is.

 

"We need to start tying him up after kills." Mike gets out after he's caught his breath, and Richie laughs.

"What, complaining about the fact that he's even hornier after we take down something that shouldn't fucking exist?"

"No, saying that if we tie him up we can make him stay _still_  while we get our breath back."

  
It's always both of them after a monster, and it's only _partly_  because the last time it had been just one of them, Richie had ended up completely exhausted and Will had end up not nearly as satisfied as he wanted to be and going to find Mike to help him out.

And fuck, he knows for certain he'd never imagined being pinned down with hands that promise bruises and moaning at the idea of being tied up by his boyfriends and made to wait patiently while they teased him and got their breath back. Never imagined that he'd _love_  being tied up or blindfolded or covered in bites and bruises or having both his boyfriends in him at the same time. But then, he'd never imagined he'd spend his days driving from small town to small town and discovering not just monsters but concealed murders, concealed incest, concealed all manner of awfulness not caused by monsters in anyway.  
  
He'd never expected any of this. But it turned out, despite the semi-regular bouts of terror and needing to be saved, it was pretty good.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. But if there's something you want to see, just tell me in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I have Headcanons regarding these three. They make me snicker.


End file.
